1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners and, in particular, to a remote-controlled vacuum cleaner that includes a cleaning solution mister, and a carpet dryer.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Remote-controlled vacuum cleaners are well-known in the prior art. Representative patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,543 to Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,909 to McGee, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,930 to Oh et al. Chen et al., for example, describes a system comprising a remote control device having radio transmitting circuits matched with a control mechanism for generating various control signals, and a separate vacuum cleaner disposed with vacuum cleaning fittings for dust suction operations, a storage battery system for supplying the required power in the vacuum cleaner, a radio receiving circuit, and electric motors arranged in conjunction with the radio receiving circuit for moving the vacuum cleaner under the control of the remote control device. McGee illustrates a similar type of apparatus, but it also includes a separate recharge housing unit that is cooperable with a handheld remote controller and a vacuum cleaner vehicle for simultaneously charging batteries in the remote controller as well as the vehicle.
While remote control vacuum cleaners such as described above are advantageous, there remains a need in the art to provide improvements to such devices. The present invention addresses this need.
A remote-controlled vacuum cleaner comprises a vacuum cleaner vehicle designed to be positioned and moved in any direction relative to a surface (e.g., a carpet) to be cleaned, and a handheld remote control device including a control element (e.g., a joystick, a roller ball, or the like) and a transmitter for sending control signals to electronic motor drive circuits in the vehicle. According to the invention, the handheld remote control device preferably is controlled by a processor and includes a display (e.g., a video monitor) for displaying images from one or more cameras located on or within the vacuum cleaner vehicle. The vacuum cleaner vehicle preferably includes a misting device in which cleaning solution is stored. The misting device includes a nozzle for misting the cleaning solution onto the surface to be cleaned, preferably prior to the vacuuming operation. The vacuum cleaner vehicle preferably also includes a dryer mechanism (e.g., a blower, an electric resistive heater, or the like) for heating the surface to be vacuumed to enhance the cleaning operation and/or to remove any excess cleaning solution. The vacuum cleaner vehicle may also be foldable to reduce its size for storage.